


The Rendezvous

by mogenarsfm



Series: The Mogenarverse [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Cumplay, F/M, Implied Relationships, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, implied Shakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogenarsfm/pseuds/mogenarsfm
Summary: Ashley likes to pretend she and Wrex aren't a thing. Ashley happens to be fairly bad at pretending.





	The Rendezvous

Ashley wasn’t sure what she was waiting for. 

She knew, of course, in a rational sense: she was standing at the far edge of the cavernous, crate-and-clutter-infested  _ Normandy  _ cargo bay, staring at the Commander as she took up a table with various disassembled guns, poring over the parts, trying to decide how best to repair and modify them, and waiting for the Commander to leave. But really, Shepard’s departure wouldn’t actually solve her issue. It was certainly  _ a _ thing Ashley was waiting for, but it wasn’t quite  _ the _ thing. And really, Shepard didn’t even have to leave. All she had to do was turn around and look another direction instead of having a direct line of sight along the only reasonable path across the bay. Any opportunity to walk by unnoticed would’ve been fine by Ashley. It was too bad she was so unused to being subtle, to sneaking around.

She looked over to the other end of the bay, past Shepard, towards the actual workbench. There, hulking over the bench and scratching the side of his face at a broken Graal spike thrower, was Wrex, his imposing, crimson-armored, round krogan silhouette sticking out above the crates like, as cliche as it was, a sore thumb -- a rather massive sore thumb.

Ashley sighed and shook her head, looking down at herself as she tugged on her shirt. She had lied to herself -- she was very used to sneaking around, she realized, and she knew full well what she was waiting for.

She looked up again. Shepard was nowhere to be seen near her table. Instead, she was by the doors, contemplating the elevator, probably waiting for it to come down. This was Ashley’s chance, and with a swift stride and unconsciously swaying hips, she took it.

Wrex looked up from his gun as he heard Ashley’s boots clanking along the floor. He chuckled.

“Don’t,” Ashley said, folding her arms and looking around Wrex, towards Shepard.

“You came over here. You expect me to not say anything?” Wrex shuffled around, joining Ashley’s gaze. By the elevator, Shepard tapped the call button again and sighed, shaking her head.

“I expect you to not say anything when she’s around.”

Wrex turned back to Ashley. “How do you humans say it? Loose lips sink ships, right?”

Ashley didn’t respond. On the edge of her vision, Wrex laughed again and cracked his knuckles. Shepard turned around for a moment, cocking her head to the side at Wrex’s laughter. Ashley’s eyes widened and she tried to make herself look a bit less paralyzed.

Maybe Shepard saw the distress on Ashley’s face, or maybe she was wondering what Wrex was laughing about, but whatever the reason, she started to move back towards the workbench. Ashley couldn’t do much but stay frozen, until --

The elevator opened. Shepard turned around and glanced back to Ashley and Wrex. With a raised brow, she wandered inside the elevator.

“Wonder what’s up with them,” she muttered to herself.

Ashley finally turned to Wrex again as the elevator closed, whirring to the upper decks of the ship. Wrex couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Damn, Williams. You got your eyes wider than a pyjak’s right now.”

“Shut the hell up,” Ashley spat.

Wrex huffed and straightened his posture, narrowing his eyes at Ashley.

“Come on, Williams. At least let me have a little fun. Nobody on this damn ship ever lets me have fun.” He snorted and folded his arms. “Except someone I could maybe point to.”

Ashley rubbed her lips together for a moment. “If you don’t quit your bullshit…”

“Williams,” Wrex said, holding up a hand, letting it hover in front of Ashley’s face for a moment, “I’m the king of bullshit. I quit my bullshit when I want. What we’ve got going, I can get anywhere. This is pretty good, but I can do… pretty much just as decent whenever we stop by the Citadel next, war be damned.” He paused, let his hand down and grabbed the massive shotgun on the bench in front of him, then reached over his shoulder, letting it attach to the back of his armor again. “But you...” Wrex lumbered around the workbench and stood in front of Ashley, towering over her. “You can pretend all you like, but what you’re getting, I already know you can’t get anywhere else.”

Ashley scoffed and folded her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up just slightly and getting a quiet chuckle from Wrex again. She stared him down, defiance in her eyes. “I don’t know what you mean,” she said.

“Sure you don’t.”

“Look, I -- damn it, fine. You win.”

Wrex gave Ashley a toothy grin. “And what’s my prize, Williams?”

Ashley looked back to the elevator. Shepard had to be long busy by now. She turned back to Wrex and slid a hand up along the curve of her chest, begrudging as she pulled her zipper down a few inches and gave Wrex a view of her cleavage clear as glass, her breasts shifting slightly to the sides in her obviously braless state as they were bound together just a bit less.

Wrex tapped a hand on the bench. “Come on, Williams. You’ve gotta do better than that.”

“I do not.”

“You do if you want what you came for, Williams. Come on. You scared or something?”

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Wrex. Pausing and scanning the room again, she dropped her other arm to her side, put it on her hip, and slid her zipper down further, maintaining her harsh glare as her shirt opened and opened further, the tan, soft inner curves of her breasts sticking out from behind her shirt as her zipper hit her belly button.

“That’s more like it, Williams,” Wrex said. He reached forward, patting her shoulder. As he hand moved away, it caught probably intentionally on Ashley’s shirt, pulling one side down her shoulder and, for a moment, letting it slip down her arm and exposing one of her breasts.

“Hey!” she cried, yanking her shirt back up. She kicked Wrex’s leg, not much caring that she was kicking armor plating. Wrex simply let out a slow, quiet chuckle and wandered off, and Ashley turned to follow him.

“Come on,” he said, walking along the path between the crates to the other end of the bay. “Let’s go to the spot.”

* * *

 

The  _ spot  _ was tucked into a far corner of the bay, crafted from stacked crates, a small forklift, and various tables and chairs and other cluttering things. It wasn’t really a spot. Secret hideout might have been more accurate, but Ashley was fairly sure it wasn’t truly secret. She’d heard people inside besides her and Wrex. If she had to guess, it was the  _ spot  _ for just about every secret dealing (and “dealing”) on the ship for everyone -- except for Shepard, who always seemed a little bit lost in the bay.

Ashley held her arms around herself as she entered behind Wrex, who stood behind her and lingered at the entrance to push the crate back into place, and, a few seconds later, to give her a rough smack on the rear, the slap dulled by Ashley’s pants. She groaned.

“Heh. Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Williams.”

“That was irritation.”

“And I’ve only got two balls.” Wrex stretched and took his spike thrower off his back, setting it on the edge of a crate. He turned around, fingers hooked onto the plating near his groin. “Aw, but you know that’s not true from experience, don’t you?”

Ashley pulled her shirt a bit, trying to conceal herself and failing, her chest heaving out of a mix of annoyance and, though she tried not to admit it, interest. “You’re an ass,” she said.

“You’re the one who keeps coming to me, not the other way around. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining about this, Williams. You’re good. But I’m just getting my rocks off. You’re the one who’s got some fetish you keep telling yourself you don’t have.” Wrex fiddled for a moment with his armor, moving his hands around the edge of a plate until there was a clicking noise. He held his hands in place. “Besides. You almost shot me. I think you still owe me,” he chuckled.

“That was literally years ago.”

“Williams. I’m fucking with you. Calm your tits.” Wrex glanced down for a moment at Ashley, looking at the edge of her stiffened nipple peeking out from her shirt. “Heh. Or don’t. I don’t mind that either.”

As Ashley grumbled at Wrex’s comment, Wrex pried off his now-unlocked codpiece, beneath which the bulge in his undersuit became far more apparent, finally uncompressed by plating. Ashley tried for a moment not to look, to distract herself with scanning the hideout. She looked down at a cot in the corner of the hideout and wondered if it was for crew taking naps or for something a bit more personal. Her thoughts wandered, drifting towards that personal space -- towards people intertwined with each other on that cot, towards all the open-secret trysts going on around the ship, all the rumors. She had heard that EDI had used Traynor to test out her android body, that Chakwas sometimes made a bit more out of checkups than just checkups, that Garrus and Tali had most definitely fooled around, that Liara was far, far less demure than she was when they first met, and even that Shepard had, once or twice, given a few more personal rewards to upstanding crew -- and she thought, for a moment, that maybe all those things happened here, in this same spot, where behind her, Wrex approached, reaching around with a great, gauntleted hand to pull her shirt from her shoulder again.

She didn’t resist it in her distraction. Instead, Ashley shrugged her other shoulder, letting her top slide down her arms and catch on her bent elbows.

“You better not tell anyone,” she said, closing her eyes. Wrex simply huffed, pressing the cold plate of his hand to Ashley’s now bare breast and squeezing. Ashley groaned and bit her lip to keep herself quiet.

“Now, why would I do that, Williams? I told you. You’re fun, for a human.” He chuckled and lifted his other hand, leaning over her shoulder to watch as he grabbed her other breast, squeezing and pushing them together with a rough hand. “I’m not gonna ruin a good thing.” Wrex snorted again and pushed himself against Ashley, his bulge straining against her lower back. “Don’t get me wrong, you’ve got a stick up your ass about this whole thing,” he said, watching her squirm in his grip. “But hey, if you like, we can replace that with something else in a minute.”

Ashley grunted and nodded slowly, squirming again at another squeeze of her chest. She pushed her hips back and pressed herself against Wrex, shimmying and letting her shirt fall off her body onto the floor.

“Ha! I didn’t think you’d go for that. You’ve never let me in there!”

“Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up before I change my mind, goddamnit,” Ashley said, huffing and grinding against Wrex, stretching to her toes so her backside met his bulge. Her hands swung backwards and caught Wrex’s legs, fingers hooked onto his armor. In turn, Wrex moved a hand from Ashley’s chest, her breast bouncing slightly as it fell back into place, and his hand took hold of her waistband, fingers sliding under her pants.

“All right, Williams. Let’s get you ready,” he said, watching Ashley nod along, eyes clenched shut. Wrex moved his remaining hand from her chest and grabbed her waist with both hands, lifting her off the ground a few inches and carrying her effortlessly to the cot. Without any ceremony, he nearly flung her onto the cot. She landed along the side, bent over, face down, and shuddered as she fumbled for her pants, hips wiggling from side to side as her pants came down to her knees, revealing a rather utilitarian pair of black panties hugging onto her backside.

“Fuck, just pound me before I regret this,” Ashley muttered, barely audible. She tugged at her panties for a moment, only to be stopped by an armored hand around one of her wrists.

“Ah. Hold on. You know the rules, Williams,” Wrex said. He let go of Ashley’s wrist. With his other hand, he reached for his groin again, and in a single well-memorized movement, undid a small seam.

Ashley sighed and huffed and flipped over, sliding onto her knees on the floor to face Wrex. She arrived just in time to witness Wrex finish uncoupling the seam in his undersuit, from which sprang forth a veiny, girthy shaft perfectly fit for a krogan, long enough for the tip to smack against Ashley’s chin as it jumped forward, already solid as a starship hull. Ashley let out a soft grunt as Wrex’s cock smacked her. She pulled back a bit, letting the shaft rise a bit more to level with her lips after it was freed from under her chin. As Ashley huffed and looked up to the grinning Wrex, her breath shot along his tip, and he sighed. Wrex reached once more into his armor.

“And just gotta…” He trailed off as he pulled out his quad from his undersuit, a sizeable, leathery sack to accompany his girth. “There we go.”

Like an owner playing with a pet, Wrex ruffled the top of Ashley’s hair. “All right, Williams. You know the drill. You want it, gotta prepare it first. I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Ashley scoffed. “You could just use some damn lube.”

Wrex cocked a brow and grabbed the base of his shaft, lifting it up a bit. “Real. Krogan. Don’t. Use. Lube,” he said, gently smacking the side of Ashley’s face with his tip to punctuate each word. Precum finally started to gently leak from the krogan as he smacked his partner, her cheek soon sticky and stained with it where his tip struck her.

“But I can barely fit this stupid thing in my mouth!”

“Sounds like a personal problem to me, Williams. You’re the one who can’t get enough krogan cock. Not that I blame you. It is pretty great, isn’t it?”

Ashley didn’t dignify Wrex with a response. Instead, she took a moment to breathe, collecting herself before pressing forward and kissing Wrex’s sack, at first with just a brief peck, but then parting her lips a bit more, sucking gently until she felt one of his balls between her lips. Wrex groaned and dug his fingers into Ashley’s scalp.

“Yeah… that’s good,” he said. “Get the quad.”

Ashley squinted, her head twisting a bit as she tried to get a better angle, taking more of Wrex’s quad into her mouth. His shaft rested against her face, pulsing gently. She reached up with a single hand, hooked her fingers onto the krogan’s shaft as best as she could, and began a slow rhythm of stroking back and forth along Wrex’s length. Ashley closed her eyes again, then after a moment opened one to watch Wrex and his toothy grin of pleasure.

“Ah… you know, Williams, I gotta say. When I first met you, I never imagined this is where we’d end up.”

Ashley pulled back. Wrex’s wet balls fell out of her mouth. Ashley couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as she adjusted her posture, brushed her hair back out of her face, and grabbed onto Wrex’s shaft with both hands. She could, fortunately, fit her hands mostly around the krogan’s girth, though his length still left room well beyond both her fists.  Licking her lips, Ashley tilted her head to kiss Wrex’s tip for a moment. Her expression softened.

“Yeah. I guess that’s one way to put it,” she said.

Wrex grunted and prodded Ashley’s lips with his tip for a moment. “I still remember the first time you came to me,” he said, grunting again as Ashley’s tongue flicked across the head of his cock. “Mad as hell after I tagged you with a shockwave.”

Ashley pulled back. She pumped slowly along Wrex’s length and watched him speak.

“You told me to get fucked,” she said.

“That I did.”

Ashley paused for a moment and thought about speaking. As her mouth hung just slightly open, Wrex took it upon himself to tighten his grip on her head and push the first inch or so of his shaft inside with a low groan, forcing the human’s lips further apart. Ashley tried to speak, her voice muffled by the alien cock lodged firmly into her mouth.

“Didn’t think I was talking about by me,” Wrex said. He nodded and let out a satisfied grunt as he pushed forward another inch. Ashley sputtered as he pushed and braced her hands on her thighs, bearing down hard on them. Her eyes narrowed and she huffed through her nose along Wrex’s shaft.

Wrex patted Ashley’s shoulder. “Come on, Williams. I know you can suck cock better than that,” he said.

Of course, Ashley knew he was only trying to irritate her, and that if she fell for it, she’d just be giving him exactly what he wanted.

Fortunately for both of them, she happened to want it too. She relaxed her jaw and pulled her tongue back, dragging it along Wrex’s shaft and pressing the tip to his cockhead, tracing long lines back and forth with it. Wrex chuckled and grunted and groaned and hissed at her tongue’s treatment of his girthy, pulsing shaft inside her mouth. He started to try and come up with another taunt, but as if she were a mind-reader, Ashley then pushed her head forward, greedily taking another inch down. Her loud, sputtering gagging didn’t seem to matter -- despite it, she kept going, pushing until Wrex hit the very back of her throat, her tongue nearly pinned in place underneath the massive member entrenched in her mouth.

Wrex closed his eyes and held onto Ashley’s head with both hands. Keeping her firmly in place, he pulled back, then thrust forward again, watching her head and the rest of her body shake from the force. She grunted and gurgled, of course, but didn’t offer any real protest. Her hands stayed down, though as Wrex started a rhythm of slow, powerful thrusts into her face, one of Ashley’s hands did start to drift between her legs. Her fingers slipped into her panties, the fingertips brushing against her clit.

Ashley yelped and gasped into Wrex’s cock as she teased herself. Her clit pulsed against her fingertips and her tongue pressed against Wrex’s shaft.

Wrex muttered as he kept up his back-and-forth rhythm into Ashley’s face. Each thrust drove him harder against the back of her throat, and each thrust pushed him closer to his first edge. His eyes opened and he looked back down. Ashley was definitely a marine at heart. Where the few other human women Wrex had tried would choke and whine and sob at his length stuffing their faces, Ashley kept her eyes mostly dry and staring back up at Wrex in confidence. And where most women -- hell, even the whores -- struggled and slapped at him to try and get him to pull out of their throats, even just a little, Ashley simply took the opportunity to pleasure herself.

Wrex loved every bit of it, and even though he’d never be as sappy as to say Ashley might well have been his favorite fuck, he always made sure she got a token of his appreciation. Maybe even several tokens.

He grunted and, without warning, slid back out of Ashley’s mouth. Immediately, she coughed, strands of her spit still connecting her lips with his shaft. With her free hand, she wiped up her mouth and dutifully returned her hand to Wrex’s shaft.

“What the hell did you… ah… did you pull back for?”

Wrex offered only a hearty chuckle. Instantly, Ashley knew exactly what was about to happen.

“Already?”

“What can I say, Williams? You’ve got a nice mouth.”

Ashley, try as she might, couldn’t help but smirk. She did her best to conceal it, though, as she leaned forward to plant her lips around Wrex’s tip again, moaning as she made out with his cock. The hand in her panties shot upwards to grab his cock alongside her other hand, and she pumped furiously along the fat shaft.

“Almost… there,” Wrex said. He reached out to the side, bracing himself against a crate. Ashley stared back up at him, keeping their eyes locked to each other’s. With each pump, she grew more vigorous, her breasts shaking from her movement. Ashley kept up the pressure on Wrex’s shaft, squeezing harder after every stroke, and then, as she hit the base of his shaft one last time, she heard Wrex let out a rumbling groan.

It was, as always, her only warning, and it only lasted a split second before she felt his shaft pulse in her hands. Out of Wrex’s cock shot a long, thin, jelly-like string of warm cum, clinging tight to Ashley’s nose and lips and chin. She pumped again, and another string sprayed out, farther up onto her forehead, stickying her hair. A third pump, and Wrex grunted again, firing another that clumped onto Ashley’s cheek, the glob stuck and almost defying gravity as it refused to drip down her face.

She pumped again. There was nothing.

“Don’t tell me that’s --”

Ashley found herself cut off as Wrex grunted, spraying one last string directly into her mouth as she spoke. She gagged a bit as it hit the back of her throat, filling the back of her mouth with a sour, if not totally unappealing, taste.

“Have a little patience, Williams,” Wrex said.

Ashley smacked her lips together and narrowed her eyes, her brow furrowed. She didn’t bother trying to wipe off her face. Wiping at krogan semen didn’t do much without some water -- that much, although she hated to admit she knew it, she did know from experience. Quite a bit of experience.

“You did that on purpose.” Ashley licked her lips.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Wrex stood up straight and backed up from Ashley. His shaft didn’t go down even slightly, bouncing a bit as he moved. Ashley pushed herself up onto the cot again, kicking off her pants in the process.

“Don’t tell me you’re eager for once, Williams,” Wrex said, putting a hand on the back of Ashley’s thigh as he moved forward again. With his other hand, he grabbed onto Ashley’s panties, the fabric bunched in his hand as he prepared to tug downwards.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Ashley spat, head whipping back towards Wrex. Her defiance fell a bit flat, however, as the globs of the krogan’s load jiggled along her cheek and chin when she spoke.

Wrex shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said. In a single, quick stroke, he snapped the elastic of Ashley’s panties in two and tore them from her hips. She growled in return.

“Damn it, I can’t keep replacing those!”

“Sounds like a personal problem to me, Williams. Could always just do what I do and not bother with underwear.”

Ashley looked back between Wrex’s legs, watching as the tip of his cock prodded against her leg for a moment.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she said, unintentionally more sultry than salty.

“I might get a kick out of it.”

Wrex put his hand on Ashley’s rear and spread it apart just slightly, barely enough for him to adjust his course and slide between her cheeks, grinding against her. She shuddered and her hands dug into the fabric of the cot. After just a split second, soon she started grinding back against Wrex, her hips pivoting down when he pushed forward and up when he pulled back, meeting him halfway each time precisely. In encouragement, Wrex delivered a hearty smack to Ashley’s ass. Her cheek shook from the impact, as did the rest of her body in pleasure.

Of course, Ashley knew none of this was even the main event. She looked back ahead to the crates in front of her, gulping as she realized just what she had agreed to. Wrex was huge -- at least, certainly larger than any human she had ever been with. What chance was there that he would actually fit?

There was a glint in Wrex’s eye. Not quite mischief -- that was too childish a word. But sinister didn’t seem to be it either; it wasn’t as if he were about to hurt the human in front of him. Perhaps it was something in between, the same way his slick shaft started to slide down between the cheeks of Ashley’s backside.

Ashley bit at her lip nervously. Her hips shifted from side to side, and she craned her neck back to look behind her. Seeing Wrex’s expression, Ashley’s eyes widened.

“Wait -- ”

Before she could finish her sentence, Ashley found herself crying out, back arching as Wrex slid further down and in a single show of force pushed himself into her rear. She grunted and clenched her hand down along the edge of the cot while the other balled up into a white-knuckled fist. Wrex kept pushing, filling her completely, her insides straining against his shaft.

“That’s it,” the krogan muttered. “Nice… and… tight.” Wrex smacked Ashley’s backside again. She yelped from the sharp impact and, in reflex, jutted her hips back -- a move she immediately regretted as she only ended up pushing herself farther along Wrex’s length.

“Fuck! Okay! Fuck, this is -- oh, fuck!” Ashley gasped, legs kicking unconsciously. Wrex simply stood there, savoring the feeling of Ashley’s tight, barely-used hole.

“Damn, Williams, I haven’t even started yet,” he said, letting out another low chuckle.

“Yeah… I know,” Ashley grunted, trying to relax. She huffed, her breath steadying as she settled down. Wrex grabbed onto her hip, stretching his thumb out a bit, pressing into the toned flesh of Ashley’s bottom. At the same time, he pulled his hips back, withdrawing halfway from her hole, only to immediately start a slow, heavy rhythm of hammering back and forth into her. Ashley’s hips gyrated along to Wrex’s thrusts out of reflex, and she gritted her teeth, her entire body tense.

“I’d tell you to relax, Williams, but I don’t want you getting any looser,” Wrex said.

“F-fuck you.”

“Come on, Williams. You didn’t forget what was happening, did you? We’re already doing that.”

Ashley groaned. Part of it was annoyance, part of it was pleasure, and though she tried to push the thought out of her head, the pleasure part was certainly the majority of it.  Wrex, for his part, kept up his pace, drawing out each motion, savoring Ashley’s tight grip on his shaft. He watched Ashley shake and squirm below him even as she tried to stay calm. Each thrust made it harder and harder as she slowly succumbed to the feeling of Wrex filling her. She had denied herself for so long, at each meeting always coming up with some excuse, concealing her desire.

She was tired of pretending. Ashley let out a scream of satisfaction as Wrex hilted himself inside her again. The krogan growled and bore down harder onto Ashley’s hips, grinding himself against her thighs and backside. “That’s it,” he said, “make some noise…”

Ashley obliged him, whimpering and groaning as she jutted her hips back, trying to keep as much of Wrex inside her as she could manage. She stretched her arms behind herself, trying to grab his legs and hold him in place.

Wrex leaned forward, moving a hand to press down on Ashley’s back to support himself.“You want me, Williams,” he said, self-assured.

“Y-yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes. Yes, I -- I want you,” Ashley moaned. “I want you, I -- I want you so much…”

Wrex huffed in response, pulling himself back despite Ashley’s best efforts to keep him captive inside herself. He pulled out nearly all the way, only his tip left inside her as she shook, waiting. With a single thrust and a loud growl, he hilted himself inside her, keeping a death-grip on her hips as he hit his peak again. Ashley could feel his seed coating her insides, just barely, the warmth filling her. She took slow, steady breaths as Wrex pulled himself back again, stopping periodically to fire inside her again.

After a minute, Wrex finally let go of Ashley, standing up straight as he slid out of her hole, grinning and chuckling to himself as a thick glob of his cum rolled out of Ashley’s backside and onto her thigh, coming to a rest once Ashley pulled her legs together, smearing the thick seed along her leg.

“There we go,” Wrex said. He grabbed his shaft and rubbed his tip along the back of Ashley’s thigh, wiping off another glob of cum onto her skin. Ashley stayed down, trying to collect herself. Watching her, Wrex chuckled again and smacked her rear, the slap echoing through the hideout.

“Come on, Williams,” he said. “Let’s take a break. I’ve got some of that beer you humans like stashed around here.” Wrex then turned and moved to the other side of the hideout, searching for his stash.

Ashley finally pushed herself to her feet. She wobbled just slightly as she walked over to Wrex, cum still jiggling along her thighs and face. When Wrex turned around with two bottles in his hands, she scoffed.

“At least let me wipe off my face first,” she said.

* * *

Shepard wasn’t sure what she had spent all that time waiting for. Garrus never showed up for their date -- or at least, what he kept calling a date despite its noted lack of date-ness, were that a word at all. She knew, of course, the turian was trying his best, but at the same time, he’d have to do a little better than last week, where he burned all the food, forgot the flowers, and accidentally tore the tablecloth while attempting a magic trick.

She couldn’t help but perhaps be a bit relieved he’d have an extra day to get his shit together -- and that relief called for a drink.

Shepard didn’t dare to keep the good whiskey in her cabin. Too many people availed themselves of the room when she was gone, despite her insistence that EDI keep it locked. She’d already caught no less than five different couples -- some of whom shared partners between each other -- making use of her bed in the last month, and twice she’d had to replace the whiskey.

She’d taken to stashing it down in the cargo bay, in a crate in that hideout spot that she knew everyone thought she was unaware of. She’d seen a few people dart inside, but no one had ever managed to detect her bottle.

It was kind of a terrible hideout, really. An area of the bay conveniently totally walled off by crates? Yes, that was certainly normal and not at all meant for people to hide from everyone else in.

With a warm sigh, Shepard pushed the crate blocking the entry out of her way. She could’ve sworn she heard some sort of slapping noise, like bare feet on metal, but didn’t make much of it at first. But that, of course, was before she actually entered the hideout.

There was something on the floor in front of her. Sticky, off-white, odd and gelatinous. It almost reminded her of one day, back in the ship’s brief Cerberus days, when she found Grunt, all alone in the --

There was another noise. More footsteps. More shuffling. Something behind the crates. She raised a brow and began to glow gently with biotic energy as she unconsciously readied herself. Shepard scanned the cramped spot, keeping her defensive stance. Not much was out of place. The crate with her whiskey was still there. The cot was slightly messy. There was more of whatever she found on the floor, something that she thought familiar somehow. Maybe she was forgetting, or maybe she was wilfully blocking it out, and knowing how things happened on her ship, probably the latter. Sighing, Shepard turned and relaxed, moving over to her crate and retrieving her whiskey. On her way out, she cursed as she nearly tripped over a pair of pants on the floor.

Whatever had happened, she wanted no part of it. Grumbling to herself and tired, Shepard simply cracked open her bottle and took a swig directly from the mouth as she wandered back to the elevator.

* * *

“That was… close,” Ashley said, still nervously clutching a half-empty bottle of beer. She looked up at Wrex towering over her behind her, pressed against the outside wall of the hideout, out of sight from the elevator, his arms wrapped around her as he held her close.

“Yeah… you know Shepard’s not stupid, right?”

“Of course she isn’t. But we both know she doesn’t give enough of a shit to bother piecing anything together.”

Wrex snorted. “Yeah, you got that right.”

Ashley took another sip of her beer. After a moment of contemplation, she looked up at Wrex above her and started to grind against him gently.

“What, you already want to keep going?” Wrex said.

Ashley smirked. “Hell yeah. I’ve been waiting for this for a while now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. First time posting here, first time actually finishing smut, not my first time writing fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! If you want to see more stuff, be sure to follow me on Tumblr at mogenarsfm, where I repost my shitty old SFM posters, annoy you with trivial thoughts, and also take suggestions and talk to you if you bug me enough.
> 
> This may or may not get a sequel at some point. We'll see.


End file.
